the veil of silk
by makelifetakethelemonsback123
Summary: this is a rewrite of my story the veil of silk on wattpad, but I have made it a quadruple crossover! with half-life, portal, half-moon investigations and artemis fowl! rated t for swearing (I think that's it)
1. Chapter 1

a.n I thought of this when I saw that I had put Gordon Freeman and Artemis Fowl in the same paragraph in one of my stories. So voila! Enjoy my random weirdness. I'm not following the sequence of events for half life so basically, this is my half-life three (I believe). And of course, because of Artemis fowl, I had to put half moon investigations, and portal cuz of half life. So this is kinda a five way crossover! Except my story the veil of silk doesn't count so I guess it would really be a quadruple crossover. Anyway read this if you want to! You most certainly aren't obliged! And dedicated to myself, Emma. (yes my name is emma). One more thing: this is a rewrite of the veil of silk ( a story of mine on wattpad) so if you're curious and go look at my profile there, don't read it please. It will spoil some stuff.

Disclaimer: I am an awesome genius but I don't own anything but the characters from my story.

Chapter one

instant bitch just add alcohol...except in the case of April Deveraux

the girl looked at me with a faint smile on her lips. " because Moon, I have something you need." "right." grumbled Red " we're being accused of murder right now and you're trying to bribe us to help you?" the smirk faded into a pout " I was going to say that I could clear your names, but obviously you want to spend the rest of your life in a jail cell." " how?" I demanded. " oh, I have my ways" she answered lightly. Red sighed " you can drop the whole secret agent act Sylvie. It doesn't suit you" " you're no fun" she complained "but anyway, do we have a deal? Because I really do need your help." "yeah but what do you need our help for?" " I can't say yet, you'll call a mental hospital and then I wouldn't have anyone's help. Now to the batmobile!" the "batmobile" was a porsche. A shiny silver porsche with tinted windows. " where're we going" I asked " Dublin" " why?" " because I said so." we pulled up in front of a wrought iron gate (a.n this is how I imagine the fowl manor) with the words fowl and manor twisted into it. While red muttered " bird manor? Nice" I hollered " fowl manor? why the hell are we at Fowl manor" " because I said so" she repeated evenly. We had a nice veiw of the road and of all the cars passing by. Of which there were few, it wasn't a very busy place. But one car, a pink electric car with 3 pink written on it, swerved over next to the porsche. I had a feeling I knew who was in that car. And it wasn't a good feeling either. Sure enough, when the passenger side opened out stepped a very pink, very bitchy girl named April Deveraux. " Fletcher?" she shrieked " what are _you _doing here? don't tell me that girl's your girlfriend!" "um. I'm not sure how to respond to that." " well I do!" cried Sylvie " see this ring? It's on my ring finger! It's called an engagement ring!" " you're getting married to _Fletcher?_" asked April, aghast " no! I am getting married to a wonderful person aged 16 of the name Dmitry Veil. Who are you anyway? You can call _me _Sylvie" " April Deveraux" said April Deveraux in a haughty tone. " kay April. You want to tag along with us?" I blinked. April blinked. Red blinked. The girl who was driving April blinked. Then drove away. " well I guess I am now!" said a rather miffed looking April. " why do you want April?" asked Red in horror. " cuz' she knows you and the way she talks leads me to believe she's horribly bossy. She just kinda has a commanding air." another car pulled up, saving Silvera Silk from a terrible fate, and out stepped a pissed looking teen. Sylvie met his gaze innocently. " what Dmitry? You aren't-god forbid- _mad_ at me are you?" he glared at her and she gulped " sorry for taking your car babe?" 15 minutes later we were in Fowl manor, and Sylvie was talking to Artemis Fowl the second. He asked her something and she grinned " why we're looking for Atlantis in other dimensions!"


	2. what the hell happened when i was gone?

a.n sorry for the puny chapter. And should I use the ross scott version of gordon freeman? You'll know what I mean if you watch freeman's mind. And he'll still be mute.

Disclaimer: luckily I have a whole lot of time on my hands. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE GAMES OR BOOKS SO BUG OFF!

chapter 2

the valveverse

what the hell happened when I was gone?

I blinked back tears of rage, frustration and confusion. I couldn't help it. Here I was not a person in sight when I had needed them. At first I didn't care I was too busy experiencing my first taste of freedom to even really notice. But now, now I really really needed someone. I had no idea what had happened when I was gone, I didn't think I would find out very soon, and I was sitting across from a dead _thing _with a dead girl upstairs. _Flashback I gulped when I saw the chicken/crab hybrid thing and hurried into the next room, where there was a staircase. I ran up it wanting to put as much distance as possible between the thing and I. At the top of the stairs I saw an empty sub-machine gun. There was blood on the barrel, nervous now, I picked it up in case I needed something to throw. The need arouse in the form of another chicken crab thing jumping at my face. I hit it with the gun and it fell. I breathed a sigh of relief. Then it moved. I hit the thing until it was mashed to a disgusting pulpy mess, and for once I was thankful to aperture. I cautiously opened a door and slammed it shut again when I saw two glassy green eyes staring at me. I opened it again when to make sure I hadn't been hallucinating. Same eyes staring at me. I ran. Then I cried, wasted two whole hours of my life weeping bitterly for a girl with no name, at least not to me. End of flashback_

I sniffed again, then wiped my eyes, hoping I could wiped away the image of the little girl along with my tears. It didn't work. Little children did not deserve to die. Little children are innocent, I would never wish death on anyone not even GLaDOS, the stupid bitch. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a female voice calling " hellooo? Anyone here?" I wanted to cry out, to holler to tell this woman that I was there, but I had to make do with a low groan, seeing as that was probably the loudest sound I could make. " Oh are you okay? Do you need help?" the woman walked into the room I was sitting in and looked at me curiously when she saw that I wasn't hurt. I gestured to my mouth and shook my head. I had never been very good at charades, then mouthed _i'm mute._ She nodded to show she understood " hi i'm Alyx" somehow I managed to make the letters of my name with my fingers and somehow she figured it out. The letters spelled _im chell._


End file.
